


The First Time

by amy1om



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his long life the Doctor allows himself to fully love a human back and suffers the consequences as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote more than 4 years ago when I was on a major Doctor/Rose kick. I will ship them always but I don't write much fic about them these days.

The first time the Doctor allowed himself to love a human in return, as she loved him, was when he met Rose Tyler. Yes, he'd known countless companions; many of them human, some of them not. He'd loved them all as well-some more than others-but he never had returned their fragile human love in the same way they'd given it. The difference with Rose, he knew, was that he had been more free to love her after he'd lost everything else he held dear. When he met her, he'd been broken in more ways than he could count. If he had been completely honest, he was been ready to give up on everything. Even living.

But then he'd met Rose. With the simple act of grabbing her hand and telling her to run he'd lost himself to her. She'd had him from that moment on, even if had taken him awhile to realized what had happened. She had helped the broken old Time Lord want to live again. That's why, when he lost her, he knew the innumerable tiny pieces his hearts had shattered into would never be put back together again. Once again, living had become a too great burden for him to bear.


End file.
